You Could Never Harm Me
by Doctor Akachi
Summary: My very first Yaoi.  Haku has always loved Zabuza, and Zabuza has always loved Haku. Of course, given their relationship and occupation, neither have ever had the audacity to tell the other. After all, what man could ever love a boy?


Small flecks of pallid snow fell languidly from the sky, coating everything in a thick white layer of frost. A small bird came to rest atop a tall, thick pane of wood, resembling the outline of a man. As the bird dropped its guard, three long, thin metal needles appeared from nowhere, skewering the centre of a series of red circles over where the wooden man's heart would be. Were this man real, he would be dead. Before the startled bird could react, another needle appeared, slicing straight through the bird's chest, and continuing until it came to rest in a tree, about ten metres behind the bird. The small creature dropped to the ground, dead. A ninja reached to their face, another two needles in their hand, and removed the white mask that obscured their visage. The ninja had very long black hair, and wore very loose clothing, so without asking, it was impossible to discern their gender. Even without a mask, their face was very androgynous- and very beautiful- too beautiful perhaps to be a boy. Tears streamed down their face, countering the remarkable beauty that lay in their pale skin and deep brown eyes. The grass crumpled and the snow displaced itself as the young ninja dropped to their knees in internal agony.  
>"You must stop this Haku!" The ninja whispered in an equally androgynous voice, befitting of their genderless body. "Zabuza will never love you! You are a tool to be used at his leisure and discarded when needed. Besides, he would never fall for a boy- men do not take boys as their partners! This is nothing more than childish dreaming and weakness. Shinobi do not cry; Shinobi kill!"<br>Haku flung the remaining two needles to his left, neglecting to look at what he was attacking, and impaled the already-murdered target through the head. He balled his hand into a fist, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt as he did and wiped away his tears.  
>"Haku!" Cried a faint voice in the distance.<br>Haku immediately leapt to his feet, hearing the voice of his beloved calling his name, and darted to the target. The needles were torn from the splintered wooden figure as Haku gathered them to return home.  
>"Master Zabuza needs me…" He whispered before seemingly vanishing from the spot where he stood, his great speed allowing him to move faster than the human eye could follow.<p>

Zabuza stood perfectly still within the small room, waiting for his servant to come to him. He thought absentmindedly to himself as he lingered.  
>'My Haku seems so distant lately. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was sad…'<br>Haku dropped from nowhere, landing silently in the doorway.  
>"You called, master Zabuza?" Haku said, bowing slightly.<br>"I was merely wondering where you were. I've not seen you all day…" Zabuza replied, worried for Haku.  
>"I was simply practicing master. I desire no more than to be your tool. I am here only to serve you- only to please you. If ever you need me to do anything for you- anything at all- you know I would be only too glad…" Haku choked out, trying with all of his might to repress his tears.<br>"Haku, are you all right?" Zabuza asked, seeing the hurt in Haku's eyes.  
>"Yes. It is nothing. I only want to please you. I am here for you. Only you. I am here to do whatever you choose. Anything you wish to do with me, I would be all too glad to comply with-" Haku cut himself off. Zabuza did not feel the same. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't… force… my desires… upon-"<br>Zabuza cut Haku off mid-sentence, pressing his lips into Haku's own. Haku was beyond shocked. He hadn't even realised what was happening before he instinctively pulled away. Zabuza was confused.  
>"I thought this was what you wanted, Haku…" Zabuza inquired, hurt.<br>"It- it is- I think, but I didn't- I didn't realise that you-" Haku was almost too shocked to form coherent words.  
>"Then why do you pull away?" Zabuza mused, trying to figure out the workings of Haku's young mind. "Have I harmed you?"<br>"NO!" Haku cried, terrified that Zabuza may not attempt anything further. "And even if you had, I would not mind. I am your tool. I am yours to do w-"  
>"Haku…" Zabuza said, voiced raised, cutting off Haku. "You are more than just a tool. You are everything to me. I do not wish to bring you harm…"<br>"You- you could never harm me…" The young Shinobi sighed softly.  
>Zabuza smiled, although below his bandages, it was hard to tell. He tenderly placed his hand below Haku's soft chin and wordlessly drew him into another kiss. Haku was beyond ecstatic. Since he'd joined Zabuza, he'd gradually developed a respect for him, which grew into an attraction, and at last into love. Haku stroked the side of Zabuza's face with a shaking hand. He was so excited, and yet he was so very scared. Zabuza felt this and carefully took Haku's tiny hand into his own, steadying it.<br>"Why do you shake, Haku?" Zabuza asked, worried. "Am I scaring you? We don't have to go any further if you-"  
>"No… I'm just…" Haku weighed each word carefully. "Very… excited…"<br>Zabuza smiled. He leaned in, so close that Haku could feel his shallow breath upon his neck. Haku closed his eyes and repressed a smile.  
>"You are very young, my little one." Zabuza whispered. "Are you entirely sure that you are ready to go further?"<br>Haku's eyes shot open in shock. Was Zabuza having second thoughts? He could not have that; he'd finally gotten what he wanted. He was NOT moving backwards. He calmed himself and fished about for the correct words.  
>"I am sure, master…" Haku confirmed steadily. "I have been sure for a while. I love you master Zabuza. I am ready…"<br>Zabuza quickly grabbed Haku, and cradled the small Shinobi in his powerful arms. Haku squealed slightly, not expecting this sudden, loving assault. Zabuza turned around and carried his little Shinobi into the next room.

"Are you entirely sure you want me to…" Zabuza struggled to fin a word that Haku wouldn't take offence to. "Dominate you? It WILL hurt-"  
>Zabuza sighed inaudibly and unzipped his pants, already knowing his tool's answer. His member stood upright, ready for Haku.<br>"I am accustomed to pain master, and I'm only too happy to please you…"  
>Zabuza nodded solemnly and, with as much discretion as was possible, slid his erect penis into Haku's perfect body. Haku gritted his teeth as a surge of pain pulsed into his mind.<br>Agony.  
>He gasped for air through his firmly clenched teeth as though it was to help him bear the pain. It didn't.<br>"Master…" He choked out, making a futile effort to hide the ache that did not belong in his beautiful, feminine voice. "Master Zabuza, I- I love y-"  
>Zabuza thrust in deeper.<br>Haku screamed as his master hit that one little spot.  
>Zabuza thrust out. And then he thrust in again.<br>Agony.  
>Bliss.<br>Agony.  
>Agony.<br>The pain was almost too much for Haku to handle. Every time Zabuza thrust in, the young Shinobi was greeted with a rush of pleasure, but the pain greatly overpowered it. Perhaps he was indeed too young.  
>"Are you okay, Haku?" Zabuza moaned half-heartedly, concerned for his tool. "If you wish me to stop- AAAAHHH!"<br>Bliss.  
>Pleasure.<br>Bliss.  
>Bliss.<br>Zabuza was not quite done yet, but he was close. He knew that any moment now, he'd share his seed with his Shinobi.  
>Haku screamed again, unwilling to stop.<br>Zabuza grunted.  
>He knew, in a few seconds, it'd be over. He knew that he was about to-<br>"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
>He was done, but Haku still hadn't-<br>"AAAHHHH!"  
>It was over. Zabuza carefully pulled his organ from Haku and collapsed beside him, suddenly drowsy. Haku, likewise, went limp and smiled, looking to Zabuza.<br>Neither said anything.  
>They just enjoyed each other's company, before they drifted off to sleep.<p>

Haku sat quietly before the peaceful lake, staring into his reflection. Something was different. Something other than the obvious loss of his virginity, but what?

Zabuza stood poised in rage, shaking the body of the half-dead medical-nin.  
>"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, 'DISEASED'?"<br>"You have a-" The ninja stopped to cough. "You have a disease. It's fatal…"  
>Zabuza pulled the knife from his victim's stomach and held it before his eye.<br>"Is it contagious?"  
>"Only through blood or through…" The ninja began to fade.<br>Don't say it. Don't you dare say it.  
>"THROUGH WHAT?"<br>"Through certain sexual acts…" The ninja breathed.  
>Zabuza froze. What had he done? What had he done to his tool- to his lover?<br>"How do I cure it?"  
>It was too late. The medical-nin had passed away. Ironic. The ninja that Zabuza had been sent to kill ended up foretelling him of his own impending death…<br>But that didn't matter to Zabuza.  
>No.<br>What mattered was Haku…  
>What had he done?<br>Zabuza dropped the corpse and began to weep. Thick tears ran down his face quickly, one after the next. He collapsed in a heap in the grass.  
>"Haku…"<br>He sobbed quietly to himself. What had he done?  
>He took the knife in his hand.<br>He didn't deserve Haku's love.  
>He didn't deserve life…<br>"I'm so sorry, Haku…"  
>He raised the knife above his head…<br>"Forgive me…"  
>And plunged it into his chest.<p> 


End file.
